


Одиннадцать лет

by alllegory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Лили Поттер одиннадцать лет, она стоит на платформе девять и три четверти и не чувствует никакого волшебства, которое, по воспоминаниям родителей, просто разлито в воздухе первого сентября.





	Одиннадцать лет

**Author's Note:**

> Гамма — Полярная сова.

Лили Луне Поттер всегда казалось, что этот день будет необычным и сказочным, а не настолько обыденным: с подгоревшими тостами на завтрак (сегодня родители проспали), прохладным утром и тонкими, тлеющими под блеклыми лучами солнца, нитями тумана. Лили Поттер одиннадцать лет, она стоит на платформе девять и три четверти и не чувствует никакого волшебства, которое, по воспоминаниям родителей, просто разлито — хоть в чашки собирай — в воздухе первого сентября. Если только не считать за волшебство лениво плывущие над головами белые клубы дыма, извергаемые алым паровозом, раздражающе громкое уханье переговаривающихся между собою сов и недовольное мяуканье книззлов и обычных кошек; Лили чуть было не наступила на одну — упитанная дымчато-серая красавица презрительно посмотрела на неё и сердито взмахнула пушистым хвостом.

«С характером. Интересно, кто от кого сбежал: кошка от хозяина или хозяин от кошки?» — промелькнуло в голове. А животное уже подхватили тонкие девичьи руки.

— Дорис! Я испугалась, что не найду тебя, — Лили голос показался неприятным: в нём отчётливо слышались визгливые нотки. Взгляд скользнул по худой девочке с длинной шеей и светлыми волосами, ненадолго остановился на аккуратно отпечатанном в углу светло-коричневого чемодана имени: что-то цветочное, Лили не запомнила точно.

— Спасибо.

Лили удивлённо посмотрела девочке вслед: чем она заслужила благодарность?

Из лёгкой задумчивости её вывел громкий, протяжный гудок паровоза. Она завертела головой, пытаясь найти в людском потоке родителей. Лили потеряла их из виду, когда решила немного погулять по платформе. Мельком увидев солнечно-рыжий всполох волос — такой цвет только у мамы — она поспешила к семье. Лили наткнулась на обеспокоенные взгляды родителей, и ей стало безумно стыдно: они и так за неё волнуются, а она вечно добавляет им для этого новые поводы.

Джеймсу или Альбусу в таком возрасте точно бы сделали серьёзный выговор и лишили бы метлы (оба брата без ума от квиддича). Лили же только попросили больше так не делать. Папа неловко улыбался, мама крепко прижимала к себе.

Лили раздражает повисшее тягостное молчание. Даже Джеймс, которого обычно не остановишь, пока он не расскажет все новости (и порой не по одному разу), сейчас тихо стоит, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок. Говорить было не о чем — в прежние годы, оказавшись на платформе девять и три четверти, Лили либо спрашивала родителей, когда же она поедет в Хогвартс, либо умоляла братьев взять её с собой. Сейчас в этом уже нет необходимости: летом ей исполнилось одиннадцать.

Лили раздражает повисшее тягостное молчание и поэтому она, как никогда, рада скучному голосу Альбуса:

— Мам, нам пора, а то все места займут.

Мама тут же разрывает объятья, целует в щёки Альбуса и Джеймса (Джеймс недовольно кривится и бурчит, что он уже взрослый), папа обнимает всех и помогает занести чемоданы в поезд.

Хогвартс-экспресс медленно набирает ход.

Лили улыбается, улыбается, улыбается... И машет братьям на прощание. Лили Поттер одиннадцать лет; письмо с приглашением в Хогвартс к ней не пришло.


End file.
